Beat Up
by Gord and V
Summary: While in a town, Aang gets beat up because he's the Avatar. Oneshot, Kataang, slight violence.


Gernal fic of how being the Avatar could suck when people hate you

Disclaimer: I own what is mine, and is mine alone, i dont own ATLA

Kataang, teen rated

An ACTUALLY fanfic...short and fluffy...Kataang (what else) and eh, T for light scenes

It was a harsh fight, no mercy or care. Katara and Sokka came quickly, breaking it up.

"Oh Aang"whispered Katara, picking him up.

"Here, I'll take him"said Sokka, picking up Aang. They quickly walked away under the trees, on Appa.

"Oh Aang"whispered Katara again, taking his pulse; slow and weak.

"Sokka, I need some things."

"Anything baby sis."

"I need you to get the blankets and the medical bag." Sokka got what was needed, climbing back on Appa. Appa grunted, laying down while Momo stood in front of the bison, chirping quickly. Appa then grunted, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

"Jeez, they did a number on him"mumbled Sokka. Sokka, Katara, and Aang had gone into a town, restocking and relaxing. Katara and Sokka had gone to watch a show about the water tribes, while Aang had walked about with a small sac of coins planning on getting something for Katara. People passing did a double take, but Aang just smiled; he had grown used to people looking at him funny, and he didn't care. People usually didn't like what they didn't know. While walking, a group of drunken men approached him. They stopped him, looking at him funny. Aang just smiled innocently, stepping aside to only be stopped again.

"Hey boys, ain't this that boy who disappeared some years ago?"asked one of the lager men, leaning on his buddy.

"Yeah, I think it is. And he the one who got the fire nation after us." Aang then stopped smiling; this wouldn't end nicely.

"Ain't you that avatar boy?"asked the first man.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I am. I don't mean to be rude, but I need to be on my way"said Aang, turning around. He was then pinned against a shop wall.

"You caused us a lota pain boy, and now your pay"said the man, curling his hand into a fist and hitting his face. Aang's face turned painfully, leaving a red mark.

"Please, let me go"asked Aang, protecting his face. The two other drunken men than grabbed his arms, and another his legs. They then began to beat him up, punching his face and stomach, and anywhere they reached. They then switched, the first guy switching with another guy.

"Please, don't do this"wheezed Aang, trying to pick his head up, only to have the man hit him. This man though, was wearing many rings, tearing the tender skin. Blood began to run down his face, mixing with his tears.

"You like that? You like the pain you caused? Well there's plenty more"said the drunken man, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder, punching him in the stomach. Aang's eyes widened, choking at the loose of air, going limp.

"That was such a great show!"said Katara happily.

"I do have to admit, that guy really knew his stuff, though I could teach him a thing or two"said Sokka. They walked down the crowded streets, finding a fairly large crowd.

"Wonder what's going on"said Sokka, pushing through with Katara sticking close.

"No!"screamed Katara, whipping out her canteen and striking the man beating Aang at the time. They all looked at her as she spun the water behind her. If looks could kill, there would be funerals.

"Let's go guys"mumbled the man, holding his head as he walked off.

"I hope they have the worst hangovers"said Sokka. Aang let out a strangled moan, slowly sinking against the wall. His face and head were bleeding badly, his clothes torn in places, and just in horrible conditions.

"Hey guys, what's up?"asked Toph, walking into camp. She had gone off wandering, thinking and working on some earth bending moves. Katara explained what happened, with Toph gasping lightly.

"Bring him down"said Toph.

"Why?"asked Sokka.

"So I can help. Twinkle Toes might the almighty avatar, but from what you've said, he's not doing good." Katara and Sokka took Aang down on the ground, putting the blankets under and over him.

"He doesn't look good"commented Toph.

"But I thought you were blind!"said Sokka.

"Vibrations duh"said Toph. Katara bended some water on a cloth, wiping him up. Aang moaned at first, jerking his head to avoid Katara.

"It's ok Aang"said Katara, smiling a bit. She cleaned up the blood, going into the bag and picking out some healing herbs, carefully applying them to his face.

"Anything else Sugar Queen?"asked Toph.

"No thanks Toph"said Katara. Toph sighed, making her earthen tent and going in, falling asleep. Sokka had gotten his sleeping bag, already asleep. Katara sighed; his face was still cut, but the bleeding had stopped and the herbs were applied. She then ran a hand over his arm, feeling some tender spots. She then pulled the blanket down, placing her hand on his stomach lightly. Aang suddenly wailed, grasping his stomach. Sokka and Toph both awoke with a start.

"Katara, what's wrong?"asked Sokka, walking over.

"I don't know!"said a frantic Katara, "All I did was put my hand on his stomach!"

"N-no! It w-wasn't my f-fault"wailed Aang, his eyes closed and tears running down his face.

"Ah! Shush him up"said Toph.

"Aang"said Katara, in her normal voice, though a bit higher to drown out his crying.

"Aang, please stop." But he continued to cry, now thrashing back and forth madly.

"Aang, you need to stop"said Katara sternly. But he did not change, crying harder.

"What's wrong with him?"asked Sokka.

"I don't know Sokka. I can't tell if he's hurt or what"said Katara.

"You know, when I was little and crying, my mommy used to talk real nice to me"said Toph, smiling. Both water tribe teens looked up, confused.

"Hey, just saying"said Toph, shrugging her shoulders. She then went back to her tent, falling asleep.

"I'll try one last time"said Katara.

"Aang, what's wrong?" He stopped thrashing, now only whimpering.

"What hurts?" She gently placed a hand on his shoulder, only to send him back into distress.

"Aang...honey...what's wrong?"asked Katara. He stopped thrashing. Katara then laid next to him, propping her head upon her hand.

"Sweetie...want to talk about it?"

"I...hurt..."sobbed Aang.

"Where?"asked Katara gently.

"My...stomach." Katara then took the blanket off, slipping his shirt off and looking. She clicked her tongue. His stomach was black and blue, patches of red, and swollen. She then smashed some leaves up, rubbing it on his stomach getting a pained moan or two. She then pulled the blanket back up, listening to the occasionally sniffle from Aang. Soon, the night was silent. Katara got into her sleeping bag, falling asleep. She dreamed of being in a far away place, laying on a rock in the middle of a river. She was than woken by a ear-piercing scream. She opened her eyes, adjusting to the darkness then finding a small sobbing creature.

"Aang"whispered Katara, abandoning her warm spot to check on him. She found a small figure huddled under the blanket, shaking and sobbing.

"Aang, what's wrong?"whispered Katara.

"I-I had a bad dream"said Aang, poking his head from under the blanket.

"About what?" Aang then avoided her eyes, biting his lip. Katara then remembered what Toph had said. She stepped over Aang, getting under the blanket with him, gingerly laying an arm over him. Aang then began to spill.

"I dreamed you and Sokka and Toph..."started Aang.

"We?"whispered Katara, gently pressing her head into the crook of his neck, breathing gently.

"I dreamed you guys...died"the last part was barely heard.

"And it was terrible. I was alone, and no one wanted to comfort me"whimpered Aang. He then turned, crying into Katara's neck. She felt the hot liquid on her neck, running down. She comforted the child, hugging him gently. Soon, his sobbing ceased.

"Aang?"whispered Katara. But he was asleep, arms resting gently. She kissed his fore head, laying down and drifting off to a happy place.

Aang healed quickly, not having anymore nightmares about his friends death.


End file.
